


Ghost of a Chance

by HeroFizzer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Boobjob, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, doggystyle, post-climax shirt cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Miguel, a longtime Ghost Pokemon trainer, is down in the dumps following a lost to Allister that might help him join his gym. After a coincidental bump into his old friend Sonia, the professor takes him to a hotel to try and make him feel better. But not before indulging herself on the ride there. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Sonia/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 6





	Ghost of a Chance

“So, you want to be a member of the Stow-On-Side ghost gym, huh?”

Miguel nodded, standing before two of the more experienced members of the gym when it was within season for the league. They were two of Allister's best, often helping out within the challenges that occurred before any of the trainers on their journey could face him.

“That's right,” Miguel said, “I've been looking forward to this for a long time! You guys have no idea how much training I've put into this day!”

The female trainer studied Miguel, observing him closely. His attire was that of the usual trainer attires, often worn by those who were preparing for their league challenge until they reserved the right to wear a more trademark variant of their personal style. The purple streak in his blue hair was unique, for sure, and at first glance her immediate thought was, “Well, he COULD pass as a gym trainer, that's for sure...”

“Looks can only get you so far, though,” said the male trainer before turning back, “what do you think, Allister?”

The young boy, wearing a mask that gave no indication of emotion, stepped forward between his other trainers. Miguel thought about how someone that much younger than him merely inherited the gym from his father. It gave a ghastly aura to him, for sure, but there was still doubt in regards to how good a trainer he actually was in that regard.

“...Could be useful,” Allister mumbled, “but I'm not sure he's got the right training for here.”

“I've been training,” Miguel assured him, “believe me, I think I'm ready to move forward.”

Miguel found himself in a state of deja vu, having been through this with Allister's father back when he went through his initial league challenge. Years had passed since then, and the feeling of humiliation flashed before his mind. Allister continued to stare at him through his mask, as if to see a hint of worry that he might not make it inside the gym. He kept his best poker face on to ensure he could be taken seriously as a Pokemon trainer, but there was something that told him he wasn't keeping a good job of that.

“...One on one Pokemon battle.” Allister said quietly. “No Dynamaing. Let's see how you are without it.”

That loosened Miguel out just a bit, though he still worried as he made his way to the opposing side of the field. The stadium was empty for training sessions, though this may have been a positive for the ghost trainer; he'd rather not face another humiliating loss like he did all those ages ago.

Fortunately, he had been training hard for this moment, even if it meant knowing he'd face the strongest of Allister's Pokemon. With an inhale of confidence, Miguel threw his Pokeball out and shouted, “Go, Gourgeist!”

Allister responded with a simple underhand toss and mumbled, “Get 'im, Gengar.”

As the Pokemon popped from their balls, the stare down lasted for a short while before Miguel yelled for a Razor Leaf attack. Gengar dodged, quick to vanish before the leaves struck at it. The blue haired trainer kept his cool, while his Gourgeist defended himself before any attack could happen. Unfortunately, she was hit with a Venoshock attack from the spiky ghost, watching the pumpkin Pokemon shiver with fear. “Poisoned,” Allister said, “Now give it a Shadow Ball.”

The attack left Gourgeist defenseless, with Miguel worried about what he could do next. He tried to think under the pressure, looking for another attack to hit Gengar with. The downside was that his Pokemon was in such pain, it couldn't focus enough energy to work on any attacks to harm the smiling spirit. Worse, she was weak to Poison attacks, doing harm to it almost every second it could.

The fight had barely started, yet here was Miguel hopeful to power through and beat Allister for a spot in the gym. But Gourgeist was nowhere near prepared for this sort of agony. That's when he held up his Pokeball and pulled her back before any harm could befall it.

“...Couldn't even make it through the full fight,” Allister sighed, “sorry mate, better luck next time. Come back when you've got the confidence to lose.”

Allister and the other trainers walked off, leaving Miguel to stew in his loss. He worked so hard for this moment, only to be met with another moment of humiliation. He wasn't sad, but rather disappointed in his own self.

##

“Let's see...I wonder if I could uncover any further history from those statues...”

Sonia had made a trip to Stow-On-Side, herself wanting to further analyze the early history of the Galar region. While she had uncovered quite a lot with Gloria and Victor, there were still plenty of questions left to be explored. Namely, what the original mural looked like at the top of Stow-On-Side before it was painted over. She would swear that it was redone by the same crazy woman who could never mix the proper fossils together...

On her way past the gym to get there, she stopped, taking notice of a young man looking down on his luck. With the blue hair sticking out, Sonia couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. As she grew closer, she realized there was something rather familiar about them...

Meanwhile, Miguel stewed in his depression, looking at the ground as he rested his elbows on his knees. He fully healed up Gourgeist after the battle, but it was still one of the worst moments in his life. He supposed it was good that this time around there wasn't a larger audience, but it still hurt him nonetheless...

“Miguel? Miguel from Motostoke?”

Upon hearing his voice, Miguel looked up to see a familiar face, with fluffy orange hair that had hearts decorated within it. His jaw dropped as he finally recognized her, though her choice in coats was different from what he recalled. “Sonia Magnolia?” he said, standing up from his seat on the bench.

“Blimey, it's been quite some time since I saw you!” Sonia said with excitement. “We used to travel around so much during our League competition!”

“That we did,” Miguel said, unable to take his eyes off of her. She had grown quite a lot since those days, her body much curvier, even under the white jacket. “So what are you up to these days? As if I have to ask...”

“Oh, well, I wanted to try and index more of Galar's history,” she explained, “but as you can see I've sort of inherited grand mum's research along the way. So, you may call me Professor Sonia now!”

“Cyoar, that's brilliant!” Miguel said with excitement. “Heh. At least life has grown well for one of us...”

“Come now, don't say such things,” Sonia nagged him, “life must have been going well for you, eh? What's got you so down, speaking of?”

With a sigh, Miguel rubbed the back of his head. “Suppose I can't ignore the truth,” he said, “I just came out of a match with Allister in the hopes of getting into the gym.”

“Oh, and did you...ah.” Sonia's brain was ahead of her mouth, realizing that if she had found him moping outside the gym like this, she should know better. “Criminey, Miguel, I'm sorry...”

“It's quite all right, Sonia,” Miguel responded, “better luck next time, yeah?”

Sonia hummed, rubbing her chin as she studied his body language. “Poor lad,” she said, “I hope you have somewhere to stay while you're here.”

“Actually, I was planning to catch a Corviknight taxi back to Motostoke. I'm not in the mood to be here after that.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, do you mind if I join you? You look like you could use a pick-me-up.”

“But aren't you out here for research?” asked Miguel with a raised eyebrow.”

“It can wait another day,” Sonia assured him, leading him off to the taxi drop, “right now it's clear my help is needed elsewhere.”

##

As they flew over the lands of Galar below, Miguel thought about how much he appreciated Sonia's help in making him feel better about his loss to the Stow-On-Side gym leader. This, however, wasn't what he expected her help to be like.

The flight back to Motostoke started off with Sonia pretending to look out the window at the sights from above, seeing the splendor of Galar down below. It was always a breathtaking visual, no matter how many times she took the cab. Miguel wouldn't disagree with her, though even as he tried to get his mind off his loss he couldn't focus due to the way she rubbed her hand over his crotch. It certainly stirred up some feelings from there, a sort of memory that he hadn't experienced since those days during their League challenge.

“Enjoying the flight, Miguel?” asked Sonia, looking at him with a warming smile. She kept her hand over his groin for the long time, though the ghost trainer moaned in response. He tried to keep himself sitting upright, not wanting to be too relaxed to lead the Corviknight pilot to ask some questions.

“Very...much so.” he moaned, sucking his lower lip as the scientist kept her hand on his groin. A hum escaped her lips as she circled her palm around once the bulge finally rose up, getting a feel for his member even through his gym shorts.

“You know, once in a while I still think about how nervous you would get when we used to sleep under the night sky on the way to the next city, Leon and Nessa occasionally catching up to us. And how I'd flirt with you and try to get your willy in the middle of the night...”

“That was...core, you were a hound dog even then.” Even as she continued to tease the shaft, Miguel was able to laugh, even if his mind was racing between the lewd thoughts and concerns the pilot could see them in the back, capable of observing their responses. “I'd have thought you were over that by now.”

“Far from it,” Sonia said biting her lip in a seductive manner, “although I have to admit, all that teasing may have grown into something different along the way.”

“Really? I couldn't tell...” The blue haired trainer moaned, finally leaning his neck to the side as he gave the researcher enough of it to peck away at. A jolt ran through his spine as he felt her nails push through the hem of his shorts, reaching down for his knob. Miguel bit his lower lip, grabbing the seat as he tensed up. Her fingers were wrapping around his shaft, in spite of the tight space thanks to his shorts, but it still felt oddly comfy and toasty. She squeezed in on the rod, pushing out just a little bit of precum that rubbed onto the fabric of his legwear.

“Oh yes, I have yet to really let that fire die down,” Sonia said, waggling her eyebrows at the ghost trainer. “As a matter of fact, I'm quite feisty even now. What say we get a little taste of things to come?”

She pulled up on her shirt from the bottom, lifting it up high enough that her breasts would get caught, followed by the drop once the cotton fabric finally freed from her nipples. He hadn't expected her to be without a bra, but the view was enticing. Even from hundreds of feet over Galar, it was possibly the most beautiful thing in that moment.

Miguel was unable to resist, bringing his face into her chest. The researcher had a laugh, amused at how he went from zero to horny in almost nothing flat once the tits came out. The shaking that occurred was enough to grab the pilot's attention. “Oy, you lot doing all right back there?”

“Just fine!” Sonia giggled, pulling her hand from the shorts as Miguel's mouth met with one of her nipples. “Just a little eager to see each other again is all...”

“Well try to relax it, we're almost at Motostoke! I'll drop you off at the hotel next to the stadium, you're clearly in need of some proper alone time.”

“The hotel?” Miguel asked as he lifted his face from her breast. “No no, it's all right, we can-”

“The hotel sounds lovely, thanks!” Sonia said, her finger on Miguel's lips. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “No worries, love, I'll pay for it. But do tell, are you feeling better after the flight?”

Admittedly, Miguel did see the benefit to his adrenaline rushing after all of that. He was far from over his loss to Allister, and he had Sonia to thank for that. But she naturally knew that already.

##

Even as they were checking in, Sonia couldn't help but speak passionately to the ghost trainer about the statue in the middle of the foyer, how it was based on a perception of the legends of old and the reality she had encountered during the trip soon after. She was so passionate in her research regarding the region's history, it was impossible not to let her go off about it. She still found ways to keep Miguel hard, such as squeezing his rump through his shorts right there in the lobby. It was humiliating, to be sure, yet it kept the blood pumping in all the right places.

When they finally made it to the room, Sonia showed she was far too eager to get it on with her old friend, pinning him to the wall and locking lips with him. Though Miguel was taken by surprise before, he was much calmer now that they were alone, without a need to display her affection towards him. She was dominant in her urges, likely still adamant to cheer him up from his loss, and he was just along for the ride. While he could very easily take control, this was more for him to begin with. It was just best to allow the researcher to finally give him something she had been teasing over since the days of their League challenge.

The way Sonia got on her knees just to pull down on your pants was a sure sign that she had been thirsting after Miguel, interest in his knob having grown over the flight. The way she looked up at him showed true affection, yet a sultry side to her as her lips pushed over his cock with ease. While thick, it fit so easily, her jawline requiring no stretch. True, she had a bit of a choking hazard once it reached her throat, but it was short lived when she took a moment to clear her reflexes. No more gagging occurred, though she still let her saliva pool out.

The loud slurps that came when she pulled back from the rod were incredibly amazing to his ears, as though she were sucking the crème from an eclair. As her mouth performed all the work, she removed her lab coat to reveal that her shirt was sleeveless the whole while, with Miguel taking note of how toned her biceps looked thanks to the emphasis it provided. Her tongue swirled about as best it could, getting a taste of the musk that emanated from his crotch.

Miguel remained against the wall, exhaling at the work Sonia showed towards his cock, her hands slowly reaching for his torso. She reached under his shirt to feel the tone of his abs, all while raising it up high enough for him to start taking it off. With his shorts already down to his ankles, it left the ghost Pokemon trainer naked before Sonia was, though he was quite content with it all the same.

Popping her lips off the shaft, Sonia showed how thirsty she was for Miguel, licking the multitude of saliva strings between her mouth and his crown. With her top still on, she brought her breasts against the cock, pushing them between the meat while it pushed on the fabric. “So, Miguel, have you always been infatuated with my tits?”

“Oh yeah...” he said with a grin.

“Are you interested in getting a little more out of them?”

“Very much so, yes...love.” He had to push himself to say that last one, as it wasn't a word common to his vocabulary. But if this was how close Sonia wanted to be towards him, he would have to change that ever so slightly.

Sonia was quick to bring Miguel over to the bed, tossing him on his back in a blur from his perspective. The researcher lifted her top, teasing him further by letting it slip over his cock while her tits kept it secured between them. She smiled seductively, pushing them in while working her mounds against the shaft. The ghost trainer grabbed a pillow off the bed, letting his head rest on it while observing the redhead's performance.

He could see where his cock pushed against the shirt, rising up against the aquatic green that suited her so well. Miguel watched the underside of her boobs hang out from under her shirt, all the more teasing him further. While she let her orbs and shirt massage the rod, she started to lower her pants to her knees, undressing while she performed her work on his heated member.

As though she could tell that Miguel was so close to climax, she moved her breasts faster, using the saliva she left behind from her oral fixation moments prior. His eyes were mesmerized by the way her boobs bounced, even under such a tight amount of space. The tip repeatedly pushed into her shirt, with Sonia staring on eagerly. She wanted to see what would happen when he bursts at long last, if it would just pool up underneath or if it would try to seep through the thick cotton.

When it finally released, Sonia was a bit dismayed when it hit against the inside of her shirt, even while she knew it would splash into the fabric. Miguel groaned as he let loose, with repeated shots of cum going against the shirt. Even while he was cumming, the researcher worked her boobs against his member, making sure to get every last inch out of the ghost trainer while ensuring he was able to let loose once again. This wasn't going to be a one-time shot while they were in a hotel, after all.

Sonia still seemed pleased that she could get him off so easily, removing her shirt just to inspect how much of the seed was inside it now. She found that there was quite a gooey mess inside, even staining the fabric underneath it. Unable to help herself, licking off Miguel's cum and slurping it down to the fabric, although it was a little fuzzy so close. When she was done cleaning it off, she couldn't help but show her old friend just a little bit of the spunk she caught with her tongue before swallowing it down. “Mmm, rather delicious for a snack after all that flight.”

Miguel sat up, letting out a heavy breath of air while Sonia stood up. He was about to thank her for the release, only to watch her fully remove her pants, leaving just her boots and sunglasses on her person. “I take it you're not quite done here...” Miguel said with a worn out laugh.

“Not in the slightest,” Sonia chuckled, taking a seat on the ghost trainer's lap. She made certain to get his cock under her backside, even as it slowly deflated. She then started rocking back and forth over the rod, her body remaining atop his thighs as he continued to work it over. Miguel moaned, grabbing hold of her hips to control her slightly, slowing her down while the taint and snatch rubbed against his member.

“Fuck, that's...really good...” Miguel moaned, his eyes shut for most of the researcher's ride. Once he opened his eyes he took notice of the breasts swinging before him, he couldn't stop gazing at them. The way her nipples jiggled along with the bounce in her chest, he couldn't stop focusing on how they moved about, especially for how large they were. The trainer had always figured she was a curvy woman, even when they were younger, yet he never would have thought she'd grow into her shape like this.

He chuckled to himself, thinking of her growth like that of a Pokemon.

Miguel took advantage of the opportunity, pushing his breasts against the orange haired scientist's chest while burying himself between them. He sniffed heavily to get a whiff of her sweat, having likely formed from the work she did under her shirt. There may have been hints of her saliva from the earlier blowjob, but he didn't mind that at all, especially since he had already swapped spit with the old acquaintance.

“Aw, are we nice and cozy?” Sonia giggled, holding the trainer close to her chest. “Don't worry, love, we'll get a bit more comfy in just a moment. I'm sure your rod is getting to the right size...”

Sonia moved back far enough to let his dick stand upright, showing how quick it was to get him back to a full erection. She then led the shaft into her anus, making sure the crown was pushing against her sphincter. Miguel moaned, pecking his lips against the skin of her chest while anticipating what would come next. He was certain the space his rod was about to go inside was tight, so he had to expect a response of some kind from her.

When it finally punctured her asshole, Sonia hissed through her teeth, biting down on her lower lip as she shifted her hips about. She did her best to find comfort with the rod while it snaked its way through her anal cavity, wincing and huffing as it continued to ride through. Once her cheeks touched the thighs of the ghost trainer, she finally felt relaxed, resting her hands on Miguel's shoulders. “Ooof, it was longer than I was expecting...”

“Never did it before this way, did you?” Miguel teased, rocking Sonia's ass against his cock.

“Nnnh, maybe...” Sonia replied, feeling the rod rock her rectum, “but you won't know for sure...” Miguel felt that was for the better, letting the researcher work control against his shaft while she rubbed her behind over his balls. The sound of skin rubbing into skin was heard between the two, with Sonia working Miguel over while he leaned back into her chest. There was a fascination with her mounds, though the orange haired woman didn't mind it herself. The way he pushed his hands on her tits to squeeze his face between them had its own charm, like someone discovering a woman's body for the first time would. But even she knew that he wasn't that inexperienced in toying with a woman's chest.

Sonia began to bounce harder atop the cock, huffing as she felt the veins pumping against her tunnel. Sweat formed on her skin, which Miguel was growing aware of as his hands felt moist while he played around with her boobs. His thumbs brushed against the nipples, which caused Sonia to twitch about while she rode his cock. Her waist bucked against the shaft, showing just how eager she was to be filled with the ghost trainer's spunk. “Come on, love,” Sonia moaned, “let me have another taste of your cum. I want to feel you fill my asshole with your jizz. Give me that...cum! Mmmph!”

Miguel did his best to thrust upwards while hitting against Sonia's anal cavity, though doing so from a seated position was rather difficult. He decided to turn the tables, lifting the researcher from her ass and carrying her to the wall near their bed. With her back resting against it, the old friend felt the weight of his body against her, particularly when he thrusts into her asshole. He was quick to pump fast against her backside, hearing the plop of his crotch into her cheeks.

“Ah, fuck! Fuck me, it's so good, love! I really fancy this...OH!” Sonia's lips thinned out, wrapping her arms and legs around Miguel as he let his seed unload within her once again. This was a different hole for the researcher to experience the dumping of cum, but it satisfied her nonetheless. Her jaw soon dropped, her lips curling in as the seed kept hosing her tunnel down, a quiet little squeak escaping her mouth that the ghost trainer almost missed due to how meek it was.

Miguel let Sonia down, though she ended up stumbling into him anyway. She held onto the male trainer close, waiting for the feeling to return to her legs. All the while she lost control of her bowels, with his seed slowly seeping out of her hole. The crack was covered in the substance, even leaking onto the hotel floor.

“Mmmmph, by Arceus, that was good...” Sonia said, pecking at Miguel's neck. “Though the hotel is going to ask about that stain, I'm certain.”

“Don't worry about it,” Miguel said, pausing to peck at the researcher's cheek before leading down the neckline to her chest, “I think I could go another round anyway.”

“I bloody hope so,” Sonia laughed, “I've yet to have a cum myself!”

“Then let's fix that!” Miguel helped Sonia back on the bed, this time watching her get on her hands and knees while she stuck her ass out for him. He could see the seed still seeping from her ass, leading down the taint towards her muff. It amused him, thinking about how it would make for nice lubrication on his dick now that it was going up the final hole.

Even though his shaft had been lubricated before, Miguel still felt as though he needed to wet the tip with Sonia's fluids before pushing through. She showed signs of just how hard she thirsts over the shaft, as the lubrication oozed out right as he parted the curtains. He imagined Sonia's face as he pushed through her canal, the feeling of beet red cheeks while she let her dam bust down so easily.

Miguel laughed as he slipped past the entrance, sliding the shaft against the walls before hitting her cervix. Sonia gasped, grabbing the pillow the ghost trainer laid on moments prior and burying her face into it. The young man laughed as he heard muffled whimpers, the researcher raising her ass up to better give him a chance at her cunt. "Keep going…" insisted Sonia, her voice barely audible through the soft down.

Proceeding to do so, Miguel groaned as he bucked his hips into Sonia's backside, seeing for himself just how curvy she became over time. Her cheeks were nice and soft against his pelvis as well, watching how they shook when he slammed himself so close. His balls slapped against her clit hard, causing the professor's toes to curl in under her boots. The male trainer laughed hearing her take his rod, the sounds heavy with breath as they broke through the pillow.

"Don't laugh!" Sonia said as she lifted her head up. "You're just…nff! Doing a really good job is all!"

"I can hear that much!" Miguel said, slamming his hips into her rear once again.

"Mmm, I do see a downside to you being behind me…" Sonia admitted, biting on one of her fingernails.

"What's that?"

"Your face against my tits." Sonia leaned into Miguel, her back resting against his chest while she wrapped her arm around his neck. That at least allowed him to rest his chin on her shoulder, all while having the chance to glimpse down at her rack from above. It was a lovely sight to see the mountains from an angle, but at that point he was far more attentive to the girl's face, especially as she played around with the tip of her ponytail. How those hearts stayed in place he would never know…

Miguel reached out for her breasts, leaning into Sonia's face with his eyes closed. The researcher came near as well, puckering her lips while she felt the thrusts slow down, yet maintain their power. The jizz from her asshole continued to seep out on his cock, though it barely entered the canal when he pushed back inside, most of it forming a ring right where he could only get so deep. Their lips locked in that moment, with the ghost trainer kneading hard into her boobs while their lips smacked together on repeat.

Sonia used her arm behind Miguel's neck to keep him close, inhaling air through her nostrils as she held the embrace their lips were in. Even though they never parted, the professor continued to moan with every motion her lover gave, the muffled voice rising in pitch as it echoed down his throat. A strange feeling, to be sure, but it drove him to pump harder into Sonia, his pace picking back up as he heard her voice so high he knew she was going to burst before he did.

When that moment came, Sonia growled into Miguel's mouth, gripping his blue hair tightly while his fingers led to her clit. He rubbed away frantically at the nub even as he plowed her ass, knowing she was already driven to that point. Her fluids soon shot out of her muff, spraying onto the bed sheets while leaving a dampened spot on the fabric. The researcher soon squeezed in on the cock, pushing the ghost trainer to the point of expulsion as well.

Miguel tensed up, his hands reaching for Sonia's breasts once more as he squeezed in on them. Shot after shot of the milky substance splashed against her cervix, unable to accomplish its mission of invading her womb. The canal filled with his spunk instead, though he still left with a sense of satisfaction when all was said and done. Popping out of the snatch were a few small splashes that rested on her behind, a small trail leading from the cheek to her ass, and some droplets on the inner thigh.

With his shaft unsheathed, Miguel held onto Sonia before she could collapse on the bed, sheer willpower keeping her from doing so. As she held her hand to her chest, the ghost trainer pecked away at her cheek, thanking her over and over again without actually saying anything.

"Bloody…brilliant!" Sonia said, exhaling as Miguel brushed his thumb over her nipple one last time. "I never thought you'd deliver so hard, Miguel, but that was incredible."

"Thanks," he laughed, "but thank you, really! I got over things pretty quickly."

"Glad I could help you there." Sonia turned to him, pivoting on her knees before pulling him onto the bed. Laying on the damp sheets, she let him lay on top of him as they embraced, Miguel resting his head on her collarbone. "Although…well, perhaps this isn't the best time, but…when we recover, do you want some help strategizing for a rematch with Allister?"

"Do you have any ideas?" Miguel asked sincerely.

"Miguel, love, would I ever steer you wrong?" Sonia giggled, followed by a peck to his nose. "With my help, you'll make it in for sure."


End file.
